The Shuvl
by riratim
Summary: Jake goes to Hyrule to find a magic shuvl and meets Link. INSPIRED BY ADAMWESTSLAPDOG


Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does, I do give credit to adamwestslapdog for the shovel idea and I do not own American Dragon Jake long Disney does

In Canal Street Electronics

"Young dragon," Lao Shi said "We have reason to believe a magical item has been revealed to humans."

"What is this magical item G?" Jake asked.

"A magic shovel, or in ancient terms the magic shuvl." Gramps replied.

"Where is this thing?" Jake asked.

"In another dimension, in a land known as Hyrule."

"How do we get there then G?" Jake asked as grandpa picked up a vial.

"With this." Gramps said holding it up.

In Hyrule at the Temple of Time

"Is it a magic shovel?" Link asked in his usual 'I have no idea what's going on.' voice.

"A magic shovel wa- what the hell would make you think that?!?" Shiek shouted.

"So it is a magic shovel!!!" Link said "Come on Navi. Let's find the magic shovel."

"Doh!" Navi said frustrated as they started to leave.

In the shop again

"What is tha-" Jake said as gramps through the vial down..

A swirling vortex appeared and sucked them all in, including Brad who was walking in to bug Jake.

"Jesus Christ!!!" Brad and Jake shouted.

In Hyrule Field

The trio fell through the vortex until appearing over a mile in the air over Link and Navi.

"So Navi." Link said "So where is this shovel?"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Link heard as they started off.

"Navi, don't yell!" Link said.

"That isn't me stupid. Its them" she said gesturing up.

The three hit the ground with a loud thump.

"What? How are we alive?" Jake asked dumbfounded.

"As we are dragons, in this universe falls only take a small amount of damage." Gramps said.

"What the- who the hell are you?" Navi asked.

"Whoa? A fairy?!?" Jake said surprised.

"I'm surprised. This idiot thought I was a light bulb." Navi said soft enough so Link couldn't hear.

"Speaking of that, what are you doing with a human?" Jake asked.

" The great Deku Tree assigned me him, sadly." Navi said.

"But why would a magical creature reveal themselves to a human?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean magical creature. Besides aren't you human too?" Navi asked.

"Umm…" Jake said nervously scratching his head.

"Uhhggg…" Brad said just arousing. "Sweet, a flying light bulb!!!"

"That's it!" said Navi taking Links sword and going over to Brad "Die!" She said driving it into brads eye.

"Dude, what the hell?!?!?" Jake shouted.

"Oh, don't worry about him. She's done that to me like 50 times." Link chimed in.

"Do you guys know where we can find a magic shovel?" Link asked hopefully.

" That's what we're here for!" Jake shouted.

"It is in a grave nearby. The grave of the first protector dragon. Legend has it, his head was smashed by a man in green." Grandpa said.

"Oh yeah, good ol' M.C. hamme-" Link was cut off as Navi punched him, hard.

"What do you mean, protector dragon?" Navi asked.

"A protector of magical creatures. Jake and I are protector dragons." Grandpa said.

"Dragons! M.C. hammer! I need you!!" Link said drawing his hammer.

Jake and gramps dragoned up.

Link froze in fear, being the lucky coward he is, threw his hammer straight up. It stuck Jake, knocking him unconscious. After this happened, Lao Shi grabbed Link by the ankle. Holding him up he said "You have just made youself an enemy of the dragon council. You are under arrest."

"I'm surprised it took this long!" Navi shouted "He's stolen milk, snuck into the royal castle, burned down a forest of children, and Killed the Great Deku Tree!"

"Yeah whatever. Just take me to the shovel!!!" Link shouted.

Lao Shi responded by taking all Link's equipment but his sword and sheild and dropping him onto his head.

"Once we find it," the old dragon said "You are going to court for the assault of the American Dragon."

And so off the group went. They found the grave, defiled it and went through the maze and puzzles.

"There it is!!!!!!" Jake said, noticing a chest.

They opened the chest and a sparkling shovel floated out.

"I am tehmagicshuvl!" said the shuvl.

"Die evil shuvl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Link hurling Navi at the gardening tool.

. .

**Author talk**

"**YAY!!!!!!" the author shouted, sending his laptop flying through a window.**

" **A big fight scene!" He said as the laptop flew back through the windo with a sword.**

"**I meant in the story!!!!!" He said using his flamethrower to incinerate his laptop.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jake and Gramps dragoned up as Link drew his weapons. They lunged into battle. The shuvl immediately went for Grandps. It swung toward the old dragon as the dragon gasped and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the hit. The metal hit the dragon's head creating a sickening clang/cracking noise as the shuvl dented, and the dragons head was caved in. Jake knew Gramps was dead.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jake cried.**

" **I call the hide!" Link shouted "I need new boots."**

**Jake gave Link an evil look as he bent over his grandpa's body, crying. Jake drew a gun. He had been secretly carrying this, in case he ever got desperate. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author**

"**Oh, and did I mention that the gun was an M4 assault rifle, with a sillencer, scope, and a high powered grenade launcher." He said laughing evily.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jake unloaded a clip into the shuvl, followed by all 20 grenades into the shuvl, destroying it.**

**Sheik appeared, in her ninja fashion, noticing the carnage she said "What the hell hap-" she was cut off as she too was destroyed by a grenade.**

"**Yes!! That annoying not- Zelda-useless-song-teaching-ninja is dead!!!" Link shouted.**

"**Die!" Jake shouted, using his gun to silence, yet another, victim. Who was this victim, you may ask? Why it was Navi of course!!!!**

"**Umm…. Do you wanna go get some milk?" Link asked.**

"**Not until the funeral…" Jake said, tears running down her face.**


End file.
